Les Éclats du Miroir
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Adalind Schade a plus que jamais du mal à assumer sa nouvelle nature d'humaine, au point qu'elle n'arrive même plus à observer sagement le reflet de son visage dans le miroir...


**Titre:** Les Éclats du Miroir.  
**Fandom:** _Grimm_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à SyFy. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnage:** Adalind Schade.**  
Rating:** T (+13) en raison de l'évocation d'une scène de forte violence envers soi-même de la part de l'un des personnages.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 863.  
**Résumé:** Adalind Shade a plus que jamais du mal à assumer sa nouvelle nature d'humaine, au point qu'elle n'arrive même plus à observer sagement le reflet de son visage dans le miroir...

* * *

Dans l'une des chambres miteuses de l'un des nombreux hôtels miteux situés quelque part, au bord de l'une des routes principales qui menait à la ville de Portland, Adalind Schade était sagement assise devant le grand miroir d'une vulgaire coiffeuse et prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser tout son temps libre pour démêler le plus consciencieusement possible ses longs cheveux blonds à l'aide d'un peigne fin. Mais, après un long moment de lourd travail capillaire, elle reposa le fameux peigne à sa place et soupira bruyamment. Puis, fronçant tout à coup les sourcils, elle se pencha légèrement en avant dans l'objectif de scruter ses traits avec une attention toute particulière.

Même si elle n'avait pas véritablement changé d'apparence, Adalind sentait au plus profond de son être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement plus suffisamment de force en elle pour apprécier l'image que le miroir renvoyait d'elle.

En buvant, par accident, le sang du tout dernier descendant de la famille Grimm, elle avait été contrainte de tirer définitivement un trait sur sa sublime nature d'_Hexenbiest_. Et, à présent, elle n'était jamais plus qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres dans ce bas monde...

À son grand malheur, tout en elle lui donnait l'impression de, sans cesse, lui remettre en mémoire sa nouvelle nature. En effet, ses cheveux, malgré son jeune âge, commençait doucement mais sûrement à prendre une couleur grisonnante en raison de tous les soucis qu'elle avait été contrainte d'affronter vainement depuis ces dernières semaines; ses mains, autrefois si puissantes, s'abîmait maintenant au moindre petit coup; et sans oublier, bien sûr, le fait que ses yeux perçants qui, maintenant, étaient bordés de lourdes poches noires tant elle se sentait plus fatiguée que jamais chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de faire des efforts dans l'espoir de dépasser les limites que lui imposait son nouvel organisme. Tout cela menait, bien évidemment, Adalind à éprouver un profond dégoût face à son propre reflet dans le miroir.

Ce fut principalement pour cette raison que, même si elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, elle ne put pas résister bien longtemps à la tentation de se lever d'un coup d'un seul afin de briser, à l'aide de ses deux petits poings inoffensifs, le miroir de la coiffeuse en mille morceaux.

Une fois son geste accompli, elle fut surprise de constater que, face aux milliers de bris de verre qui continuaient à refléter son image repoussante, un sourire malsain se dessina comme par automatisme sur son visage paradoxalement angélique. Puis, prise d'un accès de folie, elle saisit, petits morceaux par petits morceaux, les plus gros bouts de verre brisé du miroir dans l'objectif de les transformer, à l'aide de ses mains frêles, en poussières. Par la même occasion, elle fut heureuse de constater que cet acte l'aidait grandement à faire disparaître, une bonne fois pour toute, son hideuse image.

Mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put pas aller au bout de son entreprise car sa nouvelle nature finit par la rattraper bien vite... En effet, lorsque l'adrénaline finit par tout à coup se dissiper au sein de son faible organisme, elle sentit des centaines de milliers de douleurs vives dans ses mains visiblement ensanglantées.

Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Adalind se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol et, les yeux remplis de larmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de questionner le miroir, pourtant en miettes, au sujet de son apparence:

_ « Miroir, miroir en bois d'ébène, dis-moi, dis-moi que je suis la plus belle. »

Et le miroir qui, contre toute attente, avait été réceptif à sa demande, répondit:

_ Adalind, « tu étais la plus belle, mais aujourd'hui » Juliette Silverton « est une merveille ».

Alors, Adalind comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester sottement assise à pleurer sur son sort dans un hôtel atroce, puisque légèrement douteux en ce qui concernait son hygiène: elle devait absolument chercher à se venger des agissements récents de Nicholas Burkhardt. Et, de par son expérience d'_Hexenbiest_, elle savait très bien que la meilleure manière de prendre sa revanche sur quelqu'un, c'était de s'en prendre à ses proches. Puisque Nicholas était le tout dernier descendant des Grimm, s'en prendre à sa famille ne pouvait pas être le geste le plus facile à accomplir... Sauf que, même s'il n'avait ni père, ni mère, ni frère et sœur, il avait une fiancée, Juliette Silverton; cette même Juliette qui, aujourd'hui, d'après les dires du miroir, semblait avoir définitivement volé la place d'Adalind au rang de plus belle femme du monde...

Maintenant qu'elle avait plus ou moins trouvé sa prochaine victime, il lui fallait un plan. Mais Adalind savait que ça n'allait pas être très évident pour elle, surtout maintenant que, en tant que misérable humaine, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrée suffisamment longtemps pour organiser ses pensées.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle vit se coller prestement, derrière la vitre de sa chambre, le corps svelte de sa chatte, Majique... Face à ce très agréable coup de pouce du destin, Adalind ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser se dessiner sur son visage, pourtant assombri par la peine, un sourire satisfait.


End file.
